


Melted Sand and Burning Rubber

by Satans_Butt_Plug_69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Murder, I'm excited for this, M/M, Murder, Overwatch - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Whodunnit, a lot of people die, good luck, gotta find shit out ya'll, have fun with this shit, really brutal descriptions, tagging WOOH, this is gonna be a hodgepodge of what the fuck, who knows - Freeform, you may go what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Butt_Plug_69/pseuds/Satans_Butt_Plug_69
Summary: “Another murder has occurred in the small town of Shadow-grove. The young female, identified as Amélie Lacroix, was found this morning by a local park ranger. Her body was bound in barbed wire, strung to the trees like a paper lantern. The autopsy report has just come back, revealing that the woman’s eyes were in fact melted, and her hair burnt to nothingness. These attributes seem to coincide with numerous other killings in the area, although there are no similarities between victims. Please be careful at night, make sure to stay in numbers. Sleep well Shadow-grove, and stay-”The TV shut off with a click.





	Melted Sand and Burning Rubber

**Author's Note:**

> Let's begin folks.

It never hurt, not really. Even with the barbs in her fragile moon skin. Especially with blood the color of the night sky trickling at just the right crawl. She was beautiful, she felt nothing. She slept through the whole thing, That’s what was guaranteed. She saw nothing, she heard nothing. The crackle of bones and the melting of eyes. Sleep caressed her and lulled her into the sedation called death.

She’d never feel pain again, it was a blessing really. He turned his back on the piece that he called art, intentions kind but ill received. They’d find her eventually. Under the moonlight, waiting like some lamb for the slaughter. Shame, what a shame. Something bubbled from deep within him, foaming from his lips as a laugh filled the silent night. No frogs, no crickets. Only him, and his masterpiece. It didn’t take long for his fit to quell.

Right-o. Gotta go. One last look though. It wouldn’t hurt, he’d feel at peace. He stepped back and turned to his creation. Something was missing. But what was it? With a cheerful hum, he struck the match. That’s what it was. How on Earth could he forget something so simple? Bright white teeth gleamed in the light, eyes large as a silver dish. “Good night,” the whisper was soon drowned out by the crackling of flame.

 

* * *

 

 _“_ _Another murder has occurred in the small town of_ _Shadow Grove._ _The young female, identified as_ _Amélie Lacroix, was found_ _this morning by a local park ranger. Her body was bound in barbed wire, strung to the trees like a paper lantern. The autopsy report has just come back, revealing that_ _the woman’s eyes were_ _in fact melted_ _, and her_ _hair_ _burnt to nothingness_ _. These_ _attributes seem to coincide with numerous other killings in the area, although there are no similarities between victims._ _Please be careful at night, make sure to stay in numbers._ _Sleep well_ _Shadow Grove, and stay-”_

* * *

 

 

The TV shut off with a click, the man on the screen shut up instantly. The police station was at the end of their rope, everyone hurrying to answer calls and receive orders. Jamie Fawkes looked down from the screen with a sigh, shadows under his eyes. The case had everyone unhinged, rushing and hurrying with no escape from the gruesome murders. No break, no smokes, no nothing. Fuck this shit. With a groan and a good push, he was up on his one leg. Time to work, there was no point in stalling, even if he wanted to.

“Hey Jamie, the boss is calling you. I’d get in there real quick.” Tired eyes glanced down and a grin broke out on his pallid face. Instantly he cheered up, his whole face brightening and flickering like a fire. A small man grinned back, dreads done up into a neat bun. “Happy to see me detective?”

“Who isn’t happy to see you Cadet Santos? You make our jobs tolerable.” With a stretch and a pat on the back, Jamie was already walking away. He’d ignore that blush for now. No reason to address it any time soon. His way to the Chief’s office was drawn out on purpose. Say hello to Deputy Amari, a nod to Inspector Reyes, a wink at Officer Song, anything to give himself time.

He couldn’t stand the Chief. No one could. He was strict and mean, fuck him. _Absolute fucking prick._ Maybe it was just Jamie, or everyone kept their traps shut. He giggled. He stopped. When did he get here so quickly? With a sigh, he glanced at the secretary.

“Peace be upon you Detective Fawkes.” The man smiled calmly and nodded at the door. “I would hurry, he is getting perturbed.” Jamison waved him off cheerily, opening the door with his prosthetic hand. Just smile, that’s all he had to do. Nod along and act excited and bright. Except not.

“Sit down Fawkes, we have to talk,” Chief Morrison motioned to a chair across from him, mouth twisted into a grimace. Jamie stopped for only a minute, anxiety curling and burrowing inside him. It wanted to claw out of his stomach, through his mouth. With a nod and an awkward step, he landed himself into the uncomfortable chair.

He forced a grin, hoping it looked at least a little natural. “What’s up Chief? Is it about the microwave? It was an accident I swear, I don’t know ho-.” Morrison stared, silent and waiting. However that wasn’t the only set of peepers on him. Jamie stiffened, golden eyes flicking to his left. A huge hunkering shape of a man, barely able to fit into his seat. _Jesus Christ! That’s a big fucker!_

Jamie couldn’t help it if he jumped, or if he let out a slew of profanities that would make his own mum smack him upside the head. Nervous laughter bubbled out of him. Climbing like rodents towards a long awaited meal. He had nearly fallen out of his seat from the resounding giggle fit. It was his fear reaction, always was and probably always will be. The man had taken him aback on such a level that it had really, truly startled him. Jamie didn't get startled. Not ever.

"Fawkes, I know this has been a stressful time on all of us. With all of the chaos, I figured we could use someone new to the team. This will be your new partner. Mako Rutledge. He's transferred over from the Salem department. He's quite skilled, and I believe he'll be quite the asset." Wait. Wait wait _wait._ This _bugger_ was his new partner? He didn't agree to this. Not at all.

 Mako was staring at him. Not staring at him. Staring _into_ him, picking him apart from the inside. Every vein and muscle ripped apart by those cold eyes. His atoms. Jamie shivered, feeling violated on a personal level. This didn't stop him. He smiled, plastered and fake, but a smile nonetheless. Held out his prosthetic. He didn't like him, he knew. He knew something he shouldn't.

"Hey mate, I'm Jamie. It's real nice to be working with ya, yeah?" Nothing. James shifted uncomfortably. Couldn't the monster see he was trying? Slowly, Mako reached out in return, grasping the cold metal that made Jamie's fingers. He grunted lowly, the noise of it rumbling through Jamie's core. _Doesn't he talk?_ "Well, luckily for you I can talk for the both of us, eh?" He smiled, for real this time. Jamie looked up into his face, hoping to have at least caused a quirk of the lips. Nothing. Just a scarred maw.

His hand tugged away, distressed at the prolong contact. _Right Jamie, act like you always do. Smile._ He scrambled out of his seat as quickly as he could, his leg giving him a bit of trouble. He felt it. Those eyes boring into the fake leg. Why? Why was he staring like his missing limb was some of this fucker's business? His hackles were raising, calm down. Act normal. Just be normal.

"Alrighty Chief, I'm gonna head down and start looking through the suspects." He hurried towards the door, ready to get out of the tense mood. Instead, he heard the chair crack and felt the large presence right behind him. Jamie turned around quickly, glancing at Mako, then making eye contact with a bemused Chief.

Morrison's lips twitched, he was clearly fighting back a smile. "Fawkes, I'd like for you to show Rutledge around the facilities. He really is quite nice." Jamie fought back a scowl, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. He looked at Mako, bitterness oozing from his very being. He didn't want to show this big lug around. He liked being on his own.

Jamie laughed, for his own relief. "I'll show him a real good time. Let's go buddy ol' pal!" He turned his back on them, quickly opening the door and breathing in the fresh air of freedom. He didn't see the look his new partner and his chief had shared. He didn't want to. He wanted to forget this Mako Rutledge even existed. It wouldn't even have been that bad if the fucker would you know, talk. Then at least he'd feel like a real person and not some menacing force of nature.

He waved happily at the secretary, relieved to be back in his element. "It went well detective?" Jamie nodded, gesturing to the large man behind him. 

"Doesn't it always? This fella is my new partner, Mako Rutledge. He's a big one ain't he?" He grinned and nudged at the man beside him. "He's real talkative."

Tekhartha smiled, bowing a little bit in greeting. "I'm glad you've joined the team Detective Rutledge." Mako offered him a smile, although it seemed nearly nonexistent.

Jamie stared, shocked that he had smiled at the small Indian man. That wasn't fair. He had tried to make him smile. He hadn't even acted like he heard it.  _Cripes, this'll be rough._ "'Ey Mako, let's go grab a quick coffee and I'll show you around alright?" He began to walk, assuming he would follow. Just act normal. That's all he had to do. Pretend like Mako Rutledge didn't set his nerves on fire.

_Act normal._


End file.
